


The Little Sister From East of The Reign

by Mp10514



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Eniola had just turned 18 when her brothers were taken away from her by Romans.Now 21, she is also being taken from her home by Romans.She is placed on a ship with other Germans to be sold.Eniola is lucky enough to know some English and can tell what they are saying.As the ship hits port, two people enter the ship looking like they were going to buy someone.However, one of the people that entered told someone she didn’t care to know that they were here to free us in German.Two more people enter in what looks like slave clothes and they kill everyone that wasn’t chained.





	1. My Character

** **

**Name:** Eniola

Nickname: Ola, Eni, Little Agron 

Sex: Female

Race: German

Age: 21

Hair: Short Brown, Blue eyes

Weight: 120 lbs

Height: 5 ft 9

Family: Agron, Duro

Friends: Lugo, Totus, Saxa, Donar, Spartacus, Crixus, Mira, Nasir, Naevia, Diotimos, Castus, Gannicus, Oenomaus, Sanus

Lover: Donar

Weapon: Shield, Spear

* * *

**Name:** Donta

Sex: Male

Race: German

Age: Baby - Toddler

Hair: Dark Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Family: Agron, Nasir, Donar, Eniola 

**(** [ **Nightcore - I Like Me Better** ](https://youtu.be/n9QIA5ZjL7o?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTGzZVzxtHTjz0Fod8UXZl8F) **)**


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry the first chapter is kinda short! I'll try to make the next one longer!

**“Talking” ** ** _Thinking_ **

**Eniola’s POV:**

**~Dream~**

It was a warm sunny day, and my brothers, Agron and Duro, had gone out hunting earlier. I stayed home and tended to the cows and other animals. It was getting dark and I had not seen them at all yet, and I was starting to get worried. So, I walked out to the forest and was fixing to enter when they came running out.

“Brother, what took Y'all so long?” I asked, feeling relieved to see them until I got a look at Duro, he was bleeding from a bad cut on his arm. “Agron, what is going on?”

“They’ve come to collect more slaves!” He yelled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the house. “You also need to hide.”

“But..” I started but he cut me off.

“No Buts!” Agron screamed, pushing me into the sealer. “You are to stay in here to everyone is gone or dead.”

“But, what about you two?” I asked, crying and holding on to his arm. 

“We will probably be taken,” He explained, smiling at me sadly. “However, I love you Eniola, please stay safe.” 

“I love you too,” I cried as he places stuff in front of the sealer. 

“I love you too Ola,” Duro yelled.

“I love you, Du!” I screamed, falling to the floor crying. 

It wasn’t long after Aron placed everything in the sealer doorway that our house was enter. I could hear them fighting right outside, and it didn’t sound too good for my brother. I heard someone's body hit the floor. 

“Duro!” I heard Agron yell as everything went black 

**~End Dream~**

I shot up off my makeshift bed sweating and crying. For the last few days, I’ve been having the same dream, and I can’t figure out why. 

_ God Dammit!  _ I thought, getting out the bed.

“The sun isn’t even out yet,” I said as I got dressed. “Might as well go out and get some food for the week.” 

I had moved out of my old home a few days after everything that happened three years ago. The people that took my brothers had killed out animals and burned what little crops we had. I thought it would be safer if I left, so I have been living in a small cave a few miles away from my old town. A lot of people had been taken that night and no one knew where they were taken. I hadn’t stopped hoping my brothers were alive but as the years drag on it gets harder to believe. 

I grabbed the spear I had found three years ago and went hunting. However, I had a bad feeling about today but I needed food. I got to my normal hunting spot and head noises behind me. 

“Who’s there?” I asked, thinking someone might have been close. 

No one answered, and I knew it wasn’t an animal because it sounded like it was to heavy for the animals I had seen around there. As I was getting ready to turn around something hit the side of my face, knocking me off balance. I fell to the ground had but I jumped us as soon as I regained my senses. I had dropped my spear when I fell so I had to fight without it. 

_ Dammit, what am I going to do? _ I thought, looking over to the guy that hit me to see he was twice my size, but he was alone and had only a club.

However, I was wrong about him being alone and was hit in the back of the head and fell unconscious. 

**No One's POV:**

Eniola was taken to the slave trader’s ship and placed in a cell with the other women that were caught. What everyone on the ship thought was that their lives were over. However, they had no idea that the night they land at the port in Rome would be their first and last day as slaves. 

  
  
**(** [ **Nightcore - Believe Me [Deeper Version]** ](https://youtu.be/ZNbUkNh0ydw?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTGUCn7VOEmwiU_r6FPPG5mF) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Spartacus in this fanfiction. Also, I’m sorry for anyone or anything that turns out OOC! Thank You for taking the time to read my Fanfiction


End file.
